A New Good Job
by Alice Roberts
Summary: “Não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando e você precisa perdoa-lá por isso”


A Good New Joob

"_Não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando e você precisa perdoa-lá por isso" _

_(Shakespeare)_

_Merda _

Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar depois da ligação de Jacob, o meu chefe!

**Flashback**

_Meu celular tocava sem parar, enquanto eu saia apressada do banheiro sem me importar em estar nua._

_- Alô?_

_- Isabella, que demora à atender o telefone._

_- Me desculpe se são seis horas da manhã e eu estava tomando banho – Falei entre dentes_

_- Tanto faz, quero você na minha sala em 20 minutos_

_- Certo chefe – disse rispidamente_

_- E cuidado com o seu tom de voz moçinha – revirei os olhos e desliguei_

**Fim do Flashback**

Agora cá estou eu me vestindo pra encontrar meu lindo chefinho que com certeza me dará outra estúpida missão. Pois é eu sou agente do FBI, eu gosto das minhas missões ou gostava, até a morte dos meus pais.

Eu sempre adorei sair em missões com eles, aquela adrenalina correndo em nossas veias sempre me atraiu, era uma coisa muito boa de se sentir. Mas quando meus pais morreram eu descobri que apesar de ser uma vida de aventura tinha suas coisas ruins, péssimas na verdade.

Sempre quis ter um marido que me amasse para construir uma família, mas hoje, hoje esses sonhos só me atormentam afinal quem quer uma mulher que vive se mudando de país, porque você é caçada por ter pegado uns bandidinhos de uma figa?!

Coloquei uma meia-calça preta, um vestido de cor meio flamingo de manga, um bolero cinza e por fim uma sapatilha preta, peguei minha bolsa, chaves e celular e fui em direção à garagem.

Entre os tantos carros que eu tenho, escolhi um porshe preto e dei a partida. Eu sei, como uma pessoa pode ter "tantos carros", bom meus pais eram loucos por carros e antes de partirem deixaram uma pequena fortuna pra mim em questão de dinheiro e carros.

Cheguei ao quartel em menos de 10 minutos e já estava no elevador com destino ao último andar. A "viajem" foi curta. Parei em frente à uma porta cujo nome trazia consigo BLACK – CHEFE. Suspirei e bati na porta.

- Entre – Disse Jacob

Adentrei a sala fechando a porta atrás de mim e caminhei até a mesa onde Jacob estava sentado.

- Sente-se , começaremos daqui a pouco.

Ficamos nos encarando por uns cinco minutos até a porta ser aberta pela pessoa que eu menos esperava em uma hora dessas.

- Perdoem o meu atraso – Disse aquela voz rouca

xXx

Agora aqui estou, sentada em uma poltrona confortável em um jato da empresa de frente á Edward Cullen.

- Então Isabella

- Bella – Corrigi

- Faz tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, comecei a pensar em uma hipótese de que você vem me evitando.

Quem não hevitaria depois do que aconteceu.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Eu não sei, mas talvez você saiba.

Virei o rosto para a janela eu não me deixei dizer nada até o fim do vôo.

- Como queira – Disse ele

Saímos do jato e rumamos em direção ao hotel que ficaríamos.

xXx

- Como assim vamos ficar no mesmo quarto – Falei abismada para a recepcionista

- Desculpa Senhorita, mas as ordens do Black foram explícitas, vocês deveriam ficar no mesmo quarto.

- Tudo bem, vamos Isabella, já chega! – Edward me olhou sério.

Caminhamos em direção ao quarto que ficava na cobertura. Edward destrancou a porta e adentramos o quarto. Era perfeito.

- Vou deixa-lá tomar um banho. – Disse, enquanto ia em direção a sacada.

Suspirei e adentrei o banheiro do quarto, me despi calmamente enquanto esperava a banheira encher. Entrei na banheira enquanto sentia todos os músculos do meu corpo relaxar. Fiquei lá dentro acho que por quase meia hora quando senti que era hora de sair. Olhei em volta e percebi que tinha esquecido a toalha em cima da cama. Merda, mil vezes merda!

- Edward – Gritei

- Sim, Bella – Ele demorou um pouco para responder

- Será que você poderia...err...trazer uma toalha pra mim, por favor?

- Hum, certo, espere um pouco.

Minutos depois ele estava batendo na porta. Mordi os lábios antes de responder.

- Entre

Edward entrou cautelosamente como se temesse algo. Se aproximou lentamente de mim e me estendeu a toalha.

- Obrigada. – Disse a pegando

- Sem problema - falou baixo

Sai rapidamente da banheira me cobrindo o mais rápido que pude, para logo então observar Edward. Ele suspirou e andou ate a porta a fechando. Então se voltou pra mim.

- Por que Bella? – Olhei para seus olhos verdes suplicando por uma explicação digna.

- Eu estava confusa, não sabia o que ia ser depois do que aconteceu, você tranzava com muitas pra logo depois largá-las Edward, eu fiquei com medo e decidi ir antes de você me dispensar – Soltei tudo de uma vez

Edward andou até mim e me abraçou.

- Como você poude duvidar do meu amor por você Bella? Antes de fazer amor com você eu prometi que mudaria, e eu o fiz, sabe quantos noites foram mau dormidas sem você, sabe como eu fiquei louco te caçando?!

- Desculpe, eu não tinha idéia....eu...

- Shii, amor, tudo bem, agora eu quero você, só você pra sempre. – E antes de responder Edward já havia capturado meu lábios. Deus como sentira falta daquele homem. Seus lábios agora em uma dança sensual, suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra a medida que o beijo se tornava mais quente. Edward logo distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo meu pescoço.

Ed-ward....humm....te amo, muito. – Disse em meio a tantas sensações

- Também, amor – Sua vós saindo abafada pelo meu pescoço

Depois agradeceria Jacob por me dar um novo parceiro...

E aí o que acharam?


End file.
